Un Oiseau bleu s'envola
by oc120
Summary: One-shot sur l'histoire dramatique d'un personnage OC, qui perdit son amour en haut de la tour d'astronomie


Tant de temps a passé...Jusqu'à que mes yeux s'assèchent au grès du vent. Pas à pas, je montais chaque jour ces marches, qui me conduisait là où tu étais mort. De la main d'un mangemort, tu trépassas. Sans bruit, sans cri, je vis l'étincelle de vie s'éteindre au fond de tes yeux ambrés. Je ne sus quel sentiment fut le plus présent à ce moment-là. De la haine, de la tristesse, de la colère, du désespoir ? Va savoir. Pour te montrer mon amour, je venais voir l'endroit où avait reposé ton corps pour la dernière fois. Le corps de l'homme que j'aimais, un simple corps qui est à ce jour enterré. Mais, à mon sens, ton esprit est toujours dans cette tour. Et non dans ce cercueil moisi, laissant les vers de terre te ronger la peau en décomposition. Cette magie que tu admirais tant, s'est retournée contre toi. Tu t'entraînais tant pour tous nous protéger. Pourtant, tu es l'un de ceux qui sont tombés les premiers.

Ce jour-là, le seul souvenir qu'il me reste, c'est celui de ta mort. Peut-être bien que ce soit le fait de t'avoir perdu, qui me fit oublier cette nuit sanglante. Pars les récits, j'étais une vraie furie, massacrant chaque adversaire sans ménagement. Ma précieuse baguette était recouverte de diverse sang, mon visage déformait par mes nombreuses émotions. Je crois bien que par inadvertance, j'ai tué un ou deux alliés. Quand bien m'en fasse, je ne supportais aucune personne dans ce château. Tu étais le seul qui comptais.

Je peux passer pour une fille sans cœur. Alors que toi, tu trouvais des bons côtés que je n'imaginais point. Tu prétendais haut et fort que j'étais la fille la plus attentionnée dans cette école. Dès notre première rencontre je savais que tu étais une personne formidable...

* * *

 ** _2 ans plus tôt :_**

Depuis près d'un mois, je montais la tour d'astronomie pour régaler un ami que je venais de me faire. C'était un petit oiseau bleu, qui s'était accidentellement cassé l'aile droite. Sans hésitation j'avais pris soin de lui. J'appréciais beaucoup les animaux, au moins eux ne me compliquaient pas la vie. En montant ces marches, je m'autorisais à sourire. Puisque personne ne venait vers ici, beaucoup trop de fainéants.

Alors que j'allais appeler mon ami, je vis le dos d'une personne. Un garçon, n'étant pas petit, ni un géant. Se tenant là, devant le nid que j'avais confectionnée minutieusement.

Qui es-tu ? dis-je de ma voix froide

Le garçon se retourna, surpris d'entendre une voix. Il tenait dans ses mains mon ami. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air à l'aise dans cet endroit. Je m'approchais et le lui arrachai presque des mains.

_Wow, attention tu vas lui faire mal.

_C'est toi qui dis ça, il ne faut pas le toucher. Tu as pu bouger son aile.

_Oh non je ne souhaitais pas ça ! s'écria le garçon

_Faillait y réfléchir avant.

Je n'avais pas trop observé à quoi il ressemblait. J'étais obnubilée par l'état de l'oiseau. Quand je relevais la tête pour faire une remarque, mon esprit coula dans ses yeux d'une couleur ambrés. Il avait l'air inquiet pour l'animal. Je remarquais qu'il venait de la maison Poufsouffle. Une maison à qui je n'avais jamais accordé grande importance. Tous ceux qui étaient dans cette maison, étaient bien trop gentil et niais pour moi. Mes paroles offusquaient bien trop les gens, il faillait un esprit solide avec moi.

Il commença à gesticuler sur lui-même, attendant que je reprenne la parole. Sûrement le fait que je le fixe le gênait. J'en avais que faire qu'il le soit véritablement ou non.

Je vais devoir me répéter apparemment... Qui es-tu ?

_Oh, euh, je suis Léandre Nirrez. Et toi ?

_Aucune chance que je te dise comment je m'appelle. Maintenant, tu ne vas plus jamais venir ici c'est clair ? Lui ordonnais-je

_Je ne savais pas que l'école possédait un deuxième directeur. Le château ne t'appartient pas, fit le garçon

_Peut-être bien qu'il n'est pas à moi. Mais je venais ici bien avant toi.

_On peut partager ! N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse idée ? s'exclama-t-il les yeux brillants

_Partager ? Comme si j'avais que ça à faire.

_Eh bien, tu partages bien ton temps avec un oiseau, tu peux bien partager un endroit avec un autre élève, fit remarquer Léandre.

_Si tu avais réfléchi au moins cinq secondes. Tu pourrais comprendre, que si je viens dans un coin tant reculé. Ce n'est pas pour faire ami-ami avec les gens, mais pour rester seule.

_C'est triste de rester seule...Désormais tu ne le seras plus!

_As-tu au moins écouté ce que je viens de dire, grognais-je

_Oui, bien entendu ! J'ai 10/10 sur les deux oreilles.

_Ce n'est pas ta capacité à écouter dont je doute, mais la possibilité que tu possèdes un cerveau, crachais-je.

_Tu as beaucoup d'humour ma parole ! Ceci est beaucoup plus agréable que ceux qui n'en n'ont pas !

_Moi de l'humour ? Est-ce une blague de mauvais goût ? Personne dans cette école ne souhaiterait être mon ami.

_Sauf moi, je suis unique dans mon genre. Un collector Madame attention ! Si je ne puis recevoir ton nom, pourrais-je savoir ton prénom ou un surnom quelconque ?

_Ne reviens jamais c'est très bien.

_C'est noté ! Un peu long, mais drôle. Oh mince ! Il est déjà cette heure ! J'ai cours de métamorphose ! Je dois te laisser '' ne reviens jamais ''. Je reviendrais demain !

_J'espère que quelqu'un te transforme en poussière.

_Quelle magnifique preuve d'amitié ! cria-t-il en disparaissant dans les escaliers

Dès lors, tu revenais, redoublant d'efforts pour que je t'accepte. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi tu faisais tout ça. Au départ, je pensais que c'était une farce que tu concoctais avec d'autres amis. Mais plus les jours défilaient, plus je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'une farce. Même si j'appartenais à la maison Serpentard, tu continuais à me sourire gaiement. J'avais beau te parler avec une langue de vipère, tu retournais toujours à l'assaut. Muni de ta joie de vivre et de ton merveilleux sourire.

Tu me demandas, si tu pouvais prendre soin de mon ami toi aussi. Ce fut au bout de quatre jour que j'abdiquais avec regret. Après tout, tu ne me laissais pas trop la paix. Toujours à venir me supplier près de me oreilles. Cela en devenait insupportable à vivre.

Puis vint le jour où on relâcha mon ami. Son aile allait beaucoup mieux. Il déploya ses petites ailes avec hésitation. Ses plumes étaient de plusieurs bleus différents. Il fit quelques battements, pour ensuite se percher sur la rambarde. Il fixa l'extérieur, puis se tourna vers nous deux. Sa tête s'abaissa, je pris ça comme un remerciement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'envolait vers le ciel.

Je pensais que tu allais me laisser désormais. Mais au lieu de ça, tu t'accrochas à notre ''amitié'' que tu avais l'air de chérir énormément. Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir une amitié avec toi. Au fond de moi, je ressentais des choses que je ne savais assumer à l'époque.

Pendant ces deux années, tu réussis à te créer une place à mes côtés. Et la mienne devait être de même à côté des tiens. D'un petit mot, tu arrivais à me détendre. D'un geste, tu arrivais à me remonter le moral. Quand tu prononçais mon prénom, je ressentais une pointe électrique traverser toute ma colonne vertébrale. Tu étais spécial à mes yeux. Et tu l'es toujours …

C'est pour cela, que je décide, de mettre fin à mes jours. Toi la seule personne qui s'intéressa un tant soit un peu à moi. Toi la personne qui réalisa l'exploit de me faire sourire. Toi, la personne qui m'était la plus précieuse en ce monde. Je vais enfin pouvoir te rejoindre.

* * *

Je venais de monter l'escalier. Dehors, le ciel bleu resplendissait. Ayant à ses côtés le soleil qui régnait au-dessus de nos tête. Je passais une jambe après l'autre. Mes mains tenaient la rambarde. C'était une magnifique vue qui se montrait à moi.

Alors que j'allais passer à l'acte. Je sentis deux pattes se poser sur mon épaule. C'était mon ami, qui était revenu me voir une dernière fois. Je n'eus pas l'impression qu'il voulait me retenir, il devait me comprendre. C'est là que je remarquais un détail dans ses yeux qui me frappa. Encore cette couleur si particulière, se trouvant près de moi.

Une seule larme coula le long de ma joue. Mes lèvres venaient de former un sourire. Je détendis mes mains et je fermais mes yeux. Je sentis que je tombais, et que je continuerais à tomber à l'infini.


End file.
